the emerald green train
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: Modern ST. A descendant of link, christian, is a shy engineer for the rarest steam train. As he helps the new girl, zelda, settle in, he gives her family four tickets for admission on the train. unbeknownst to him, Zelda has been silently watching him from her room, as he spends time on the roof. Zelda x link, AKA Christian


Here I am, a boy on his roof. I sit up here every now and then just to think. Especially before I go to my job. I am an engineer for one of the rarest trains in Hyrule, the emerald night. Both engines work every other weekend, I control engine 10194. I also am trying to see the new people next door. I give out free tickets for new people so they can see the attractions that Hyrule has. I am tired of sitting up here, so I start to head down.

"BOY, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!" shouts a voice from next door. Startled, I fall off the roof, not thinking, I grab the handle I made awhile back. While I am hanging, I look to see Mr. Harkinian, my next door neighbor.

"Dad! You could have killed him!" shouts a female voice. I kick my feet up to the wall and push off, letting go of the handle. I grab the tree I aimed for and slide down. I see Mr. Harkinian walking back into his house.

"Sir! Wait!" I shout. He stops and turns. I run over to him. "I have something for your family. Let's see, I have four tickets" I say handing them too him.

"What are these for?" He asks.

"A Ride on the Emerald night later today. Plus for any other time. Just ask me, I give out free tickets." I say while smiling. "One of the perks my neighbors get for living close to the engineer for one of them." I had to hold back a laugh for the surprised look on his face.

"Dad, what is taking so long?" Asks the female voice from the doorway. I turn to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her blonde hair flows in the wind and her sky blue eyes shining. I do a half smile. She is a little surprised, I think she saw my route down.

"Just giving him some tickets to emerald night ma'am." I say. Her face becomes shocked. "As I said sir. One of the perks for living next to the engineer for emerald night no. 10194. I hope to see you two on my train later today." they nod. "By the way. I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Christian Gadin."

"Zelda." The girl says. I nod.

"Well, I have to fill the water tank, coal car, get some steam running, and some pre-ride checks." I say. I wave as I walk away.

_Zelda's P.O.V._

"I like him. He seems nice." I say. dad nods. we walk inside. I head to my room, I have a hidden picture of that boy, when he was on the roof, and it is a perfect view of his face, dirty blonde hair with cobalt blue eyes. a wide smile as he cleans his sniper rifle. I stare at it. I look at my ticket, the train starts at five, thirty minutes left. it takes that long to walk to the station.

"Dad, I am going to walk to the station." I say. he nods. I walk outside and see a blonde girl walk out of Christian's house. she seems three years younger than him.

"Hey! Are you going to the train too?" She asks. I nod. "The name is Aryll. I am Christian's sister." we walk together to the train. we arrive to see Christian sitting on top of the train, is back to the smoke stack. I smile at the position, he looks like that leaning on his chimney.

"Christian!" shouts a zora. I see his face turn to a scowl.

"What do you want ruto! If you are asking me out again the answer is no!" He says. i see her pout.

"Hey bro." Says Aryll as see walks up.

"Hey! How's my little sis?" he says as he jumps down and gives her noggin a noogie. "Zelda, glad to see you came." i nod. "Everyone. Welcome to the emerald night trip! Josh will assist those in the back car while i assist those in the front, you must show your tickets." i look at my ticket, front car, and seat 2. the crowd splits. i show him my ticket. he holds out his hand to help me up, i take it and then head to my seat. a few minutes later, everyone is onboard. i see Christian climb up into the cab. a Boy is in the seat in front of me. Aryll is beside me. the boy is in engineer clothes.

"Excuse me? Why are you in engineers' clothes?" i ask. He turns.

"Oh, i am the night engineer. Christian can't stay up all the time." he says. i nod. the train lurches and we are on our way.

_time skip, engineer switch._

Christian climbs into the front car, i see from my bed that he is sweaty. He wipes a rag over his forehead. He heads over to the coal car and stops at the junction. He pulls out a cot and sits down on it. From his bag, he pulls out his sketchpad. I hear faintly the sound off a pencil over paper. He turns around to see the paper better. With his back to me, I walk up behind him. I look over his shoulders and see what he is drawing. I am shocked on what I see. On that paper, is the most accurate portrait of me. From the top of my head to my shoes is a seemingly lifelike image of me. He is shading my eyes into the picture. When they look realistic to be me, he stops. I softly sit down. I don't care if he finds me, I am shocked on his ability to draw.

"Zelda?" Christian asks, snapping me out of my trance, "Are you OK? You shouldn't be up."

"I never imagined that you could draw people so well." I say. He blushes.

"Y-you saw that" he asks. I nod. "Zelda, you need to sleep."

"It is hard for me too." I say sadly. He gets up and leads me to my cot, when we get there, I can see an emerald green ocarina. I lay down confused, until he softly starts to play. The melody is so relaxing and peaceful. My eyes feel heavy and I slowly drift into a slumber filled with dreams of Christian.


End file.
